Go West, Young Man
by ReJo
Summary: DL – Season 3, Episode 18 spoiler – To get her back, Danny has to risk losing her for good – DL
1. What the Man Says

**Go West, Young Man**

I'm only borrowing these characters for my own nefarious purposes…

DL – Season 3, Episode 18 spoiler – Danny has to risk losing her for good – DL

This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I think I know where this is going. My stories usually get away from me, and that's scary. We'll see what happens…

"Got onboard a Westbound 747

Didn't think before deciding what to do"

_**Albert Hammond – "It Never Rains In Southern California"**_

**CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo **

Danny stared at his computer screen, entranced in his thoughts. He was brought back to earth when his phone vibrated and chimed. He looked at the phone's display. _Mac. 'What did I do now?'_ he thought as he flipped open his phone.

"Messer."

"My office. Now."

Danny sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair to gather the momentum to lift himself to his feet. He wasn't rushing. In the past month he realized that it didn't matter how fast he moved or how much he did, time seemed to be at a standstill. He gave a half-hearted smile to anyone who spoke to him along the way. He wanted to be polite. He also wanted to be happy. _One out of two ain't bad._ He stopped in the doorway of Mac's office, where he found Mac on the phone. Without words, he asked Mac if he could enter, and Mac waved him in. He sat for a couple of minutes twiddling his thumbs. _Go figure, people really DO twiddle their thumbs._

Mac hung up the phone, and set his hands on his desk, with his fingers intertwined. He exhaled heavily and looked his subordinate in the eye.

"Danny…I'm taking you off the Runsen case."

Danny suddenly came to life, straightened from his slouching position, and moved to the edge of his seat. "Mac, I've done everything by the book. What's going on? Who's bad-mouthing me…"

Mac held his hands in front of himself, gesturing for Danny to calm down. "Danny, Danny, no one is bad-mouthing you. You've been doing your job and you've kept your nose clean. No complaints here." Mac paused to find the right words. "I called you in here as a friend, not as a boss. It has nothing to do with your performance…"

"Mac, I need to finish this case, we're so close…"

"You don't have a choice in the matter. You're off the case."

Danny lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"For the past month you've been pulling doubles and triples and you're on the fast track to burning out. I can't lose any of my people. I'd rather you take some time off now and come back refreshed than to have you burn out and leave for good."

Now it was Danny's turn to gather his thoughts before speaking very deliberately, "Mac, this job is the only thing I have."

Mac leaned further into his desk, his voice rising a bit. "That's exactly what concerns me, Danny. Even _I_ have a life outside the lab now. Six months ago, you couldn't peel me out of this office and now I realize that I used it as a replacement for a life - for_ five _years. I've lost _five years_ mourning someone I can't get back. You've wasted a month mourning someone you _can_ get back." Mac broke eye contact and began shuffling the papers on his desk while he continued to speak. "You have two weeks off. I can't tell you what to do or where to go, but I can tell you that there's only one place you can go that will make things right in your life." He paused momentarily before proceeding. "Danny, you know what they say: Anything worth having is worth fighting for."

Danny nodded and slowly rose from his chair. Before turning his back to Mac he said, "Guess I'll see you in two weeks."

Danny trudged out of Mac's office knowing what he had to do. He hadn't pressed Lindsay to get into a relationship with him because he knew that would push her away, possibly for good. But he knew that he had to risk driving her away because things could not continue as they were. Also, there was no way he was going to sit around his apartment for two weeks pining away for her. He was afraid that pushing the issue would signal the final end to their 'relationship.' As it stood, they didn't have anything resembling a relationship, so he didn't really have anything to lose.


	2. Mamas and Planes

**Go West, Young Man**

I'm only borrowing these characters for my own nefarious purposes…

**CHAPTER 2 – Mamas and Planes**

Danny didn't think twice about spending $675 for a last-minute one-way ticket to Montana. He wasn't rich, he was desperate. He also wasn't sure if he'd be sent packing on the first thing smoking once Lindsay caught sight of him, so he left his return flight options open.

The plane ride to Montana was uneventful. There were no crying babies and no one with restless leg syndrome kicking the back of his seat. There was no loud, vulgar conversation going on around him. At least Danny didn't notice. He also didn't notice the female flight attendant being particularly nice to him.

He used the flight as a time of reflection. Who would have thought that a die-hard New Yorker would be jealous of Montanans for having something he didn't?That _something_ had nothing to do with wheat fields.

His mind drifted back to the previous day when he visited his first love.

_Her eyes danced and her face could not contain her joy upon seeing him at the front door. _

"_Danny! It's not Sunday. What are you doing here?" The petite woman's voice was much louder than her stature seemed to indicate was possible. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek._

_He just looked at her and said, "How're you doing? How's pop?"_

"_I'm fine. Your father's at work, flirting with the young ladies who come into the shop. He forgets he's old, and insists on making a fool of himself." Danny snickered, knowing that his mother had pegged his father as the harmless old flirt that he was. He hoped he wasn't like that when he got old. Other than that, he had nothing but respect for the man._

_She led him into the house. They sat in the living room, him on the couch and her in the armchair. "Danny, sit up straight! You're going to be walking like your father by the time you're 40." Danny complied, but would not look her in the eye. _

_She leaned in to him. "Danny, what's the matter?" Her brows furrowed in concern. She eyed Danny, knowing the trouble she'd have to go through to pry the answer out of him._

_Danny's fidgeted and he nervously averted her concerned gaze. "Nothing. I'll be out of town for a while and I wanted to see you before I left."_

"_You could have called, Danny." She paused, waiting for a response she knew she wouldn't get. That would have been too easy, and she knew her son better than that. "Where are you going?" she asked quietly. Her gaze was as intense as Danny's and he knew that he couldn't avoid it for long._

"_Montana." His mother's brow showed a release of tension, no longer furrowed. A huge grin crept across her face as her eyes beamed. She nodded._

"_I'm happy you came to your senses." She needed no more explanation. She knew why Danny had been so unhappy. He had finally met a woman who made him want to be a better man, but that woman hadn't made herself available to him. It was killing him. It was killing **her** to see her son that way, but hearing that her son was going to go after her made her realize just how special Lindsay was to him. She had wanted to meet her, but Danny kept making excuses why he couldn't bring her over. He never even asked Lindsay to meet his mother because he didn't want her to think that he was trying to nudge her into something she wasn't ready for. **He **was ready for that move, but she wasn't. He never thought the day would come when he was the one who was ready for a commitment, but the object of his affection was not._

_His mother left the room for a couple of minutes and returned. Before she sat down, she reached something to him and silently asked whether he wanted it or not. He reached for it and put it in his pocket. She went over to him and hugged him. She said, "Be safe."_

"_I love you, Ma."_

"_Love you too, Danny. Now get out of here!" she shrieked._

Just then, the captain announced their imminent descent and thanked the passengers for riding. Danny's palms began to sweat. At this point, his future was as clear as the clouds. He tried to remind himself that the anticipation was almost always worse than the actuality. _Sure, keep saying that and you might believe it_.

**A/N: **Nothing much went on here, but I had to set up a couple of things. I promise you that from chapter 3 to the end, it will be DL loveliness!

I'm going to try to get chapter 3 up before episode 18 airs so that I can keep the story that I've worked out in my mind on track. Or maybe not. I might like the way the way they handle the situation. We'll see. Okay, I'll write it, then wait to post it in case I want to change it. How's that? (Talk about stream of consciousness. Sheesh.)


	3. The Courtroom

**Go West, Young Man**

I'm only borrowing these characters for my own nefarious purposes…

DL – Season 3, Episode 18 spoiler – Danny has to risk losing her for good – DL

I know that in the court scene Lindsay was testifying, but I just wanted a bit more finality to the whole situation so I decided to tell the story with her giving a victim's statement. Am I the only one who is SO MAD that they didn't actually kiss??? After all they put us through waiting for a DL moment, only to have it almost happen, and then not get any new episodes for a month? This is wrong on so many levels!!!

"I'm guilty of love in the first degree" – Alabama

**CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo **

**CHAPTER 3 – The Courthouse**

"We now call Lindsay Monroe to the stand to give a victim's statement."

Lindsay rose from her seat. Her crisp white collared blouse was the perfect complement to her navy blue pin-stripe pantsuit. Her hair was bouncy and vibrant, in stark contrast to the bags under her eyes and the worried expression on her face. In her hand was a sweaty folded sheet of paper with the script of all the things she wanted to tell the condemned murderer. The words were a pale representation of the potential for greatness that was lost when her friends were murdered, and the potential for her to allow herself to feel and care for others and allowing others to feel and care for her.

Lindsay unfolded the paper, shaking like a leaf. Some of the ink was smeared due to the contact with her sweaty palms. She approached the podium, inhaled while her eyes closed and began reading. She paused a few times in an attempt to stymie her tears, but her efforts were in vain. When she was through, she nodded to the judge, turned to head back to her seat, but caught sight of a familiar face. His face was almost as fraught with worry as hers was. Never would she have thought that in this situation she would have to actively suppress a smile. She pursed her lips, and even though the parents of her deceased friends were waiting for eye contact to silently praise her for her fortitude, she couldn't peel her eyes away from that one unexpected familiar face.

Lindsay made her way to the row of seats where he sat and squeezed in next to him, maintaining eye contact all the while. Her hand slid inside of Danny's and their fingers intertwined. He placed a peck on the side of her forehead, and the fingers of his other hand rubbed their interlaced fingers. He watched as the parents of the dead girls spewed venomous words to the convicted killer. Lindsay's eyes focused on their hands, as her loose hand stroked the back of his hand. She tried to mentally remove herself from the courtroom so that she would not have to listen to the parents' living nightmares.

**CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo**

While everyone was leaving the courtroom, Danny turned to lead Lindsay out, but she pulled him back and hugged him tightly, the same way she did after the case of the jewelry store heist, her hands clawing at his shoulders, his only protection being his leather jacket. One of his hands rubbed the back of her head while the other pulled her in at the waist. He had no intention of letting her go until he felt her pull away slightly after a few minutes. As they stood inside of the now-empty courtroom, they looked intently into each other's eyes. They each saw the same things in the other's eyes: trust, longing, desire, lust, _love, forever_. Danny was almost scared because every time he and Lindsay had a moment like this, she had pulled away. This time was different. As she put one hand on his cheek, she brought her face closer to his and she kissed his cheek, letting the kiss linger. Her next kiss was placed a bit closer to his mouth, lasting just as long as the first. Her next kiss was placed on his lips. After he saw her eyes close, his fears melted away and he closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly to let her in. After a while, he could feel that it was no longer a good idea to kiss her in public this way. He pulled his face away, only to see her searching his eyes to make sure he didn't regret kissing her.

"Montana, if we keep this up, I won't be able to walk out of here."

She blushed and quietly said, "Danny, there's so much that I have to tell you…. You are staying for a while, right?"

"As long as you need me." She had his complete attention and she didn't know where to start. She only knew that they needed to go somewhere private to talk, and maybe she could express herself coherently. If she couldn't, they could always fill the silence with more kissing.

"You have to meet my family," she said as she led him out of the courtroom. She didn't think twice about what having him meet her family meant to him.

"I think I need to find a place to stay first. I passed some hotels on the way in."

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind and told him matter-of-factly, "You're staying on the ranch." She didn't give him a chance to respond because it was not negotiable, but he knew that meeting her family and staying with her family were two totally different things. He certainly didn't know how her father would react to his only daughter inviting a man to stay in their home.

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea, Lindsay. I'll just check into a hotel, then we can go to your parents'."

"You're staying at the ranch," she stated firmly.

"Your family won't mind?"

"I didn't say we were sleeping together, Danny. Lighten up. You're staying with us and that's that."

"You driving?"

"No. The DA sent a car for me."

"You're riding with me, then?"

"I guess so."

"Well, let's go."

**A/N**: The next chapter will have Danny meeting Lindsay's family.


	4. It's a Family Affair

**A/N: **This is going to be a _long_ chapter – at least compared to my other chapters.

**CHAPTER 4 – It's a Family Affair**

Danny decided that they needed to talk before they embarked on the drive ahead of them. Lindsay was so happy to see him that she agreed to go to a local coffee house before they made it to her parents' home.

He parked in front of the coffee house, jogged over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. He extended his hand to help her out of the car. When she got out, he grabbed her left hand and intertwined their fingers. When they approached the building he opened the door for her with his other hand and allowed her to enter first. They ordered their coffee, and when they received it, they headed to a small empty table in the back. He pulled her chair out for her, sat down, and grabbed her hand across the table. Lindsay was the first to speak.

"I missed you."

"Really? I thought that when you missed someone you called them or emailed them or …"

She couldn't help but notice the slight bitterness in his voice. "Point taken. It's been…rough."

Danny nodded and sympathetically said, "I can imagine." He looked at her briefly. "It's much easier if you have someone to help you through the rough times."

"You have to understand. I was raised to be very independent. That meant not burdening anyone with my problems. Asking for help was considered a weakness. You just deal and go on." That didn't placate him. He looked away and she reached across the table to move his chin so that he had to look at her. She continued quietly, "But I can't tell you what it means to me that you came. Just seeing you there today gave me the strength I needed to go on."

"That's all I want – to be there for you when things are going great and when they're not so great. Is that asking too much?"

She smiled sheepishly. "No."

"Lindsay," he hesitantly decided to broach the issue of her wordless departure, "you should have told me face-to-face that you were leaving. I appreciated the card, but knowing that you told everyone but me really hurts."

Lindsay had hoped that he would not have brought this up, and her facial expression showed this.

He continued, "Did you think I could get over that?"

Lindsay closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath while she tried to find the right words. "I couldn't face you. It was so easy to say goodbye to the rest of the team, but you have to know how difficult it would have been to say goodbye to you."

"I know how difficult it was that you _didn't_ say goodbye to me. I watched you hug everyone and…"

"Danny, it was hard enough knowing I was leaving to testify in a murder trial! I had tried so hard to put all of that behind me, but when I got that call from the DA I just freaked." She paused momentarily and her voice softened. She tightened her grip on his hand. "You know, that's the night we were supposed to go to dinner and I stood you up. You have no idea how sorry I am for that. But when I received that call…" She began to speak animatedly, "And then the flashbacks started and I ran away from a crime scene. It was effecting my job, it was effecting my life! I wanted to be with you, Danny, I really did, but I didn't know how this trial would change me or if I'd ever be whole again. I've had to deny myself so much because of this."

Danny saw that she was on the verge of tears so he moved his chair right next to hers and put his arm around her. He kissed her very briefly on the lips and held his forehead against hers.

He tried to lighten the mood. "Now was that so hard?"

They both laughed. He was relieved when he felt her shoulders relax.

**CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo **

On the way to the ranch, Danny had a more important question for her. "How come you didn't tell me that Mac and Peyton are an item?"

"You didn't know?"

"Obviously not," he said, feigning frustration.

"Even Flack knows."

"This I am aware of."

"Did Flack tell you?"

"No, believe it or not, Old Lady Flack did not tell me. I requested an ME at a scene and I seemed to have interrupted their 'date' and Mac came with her. Is there anything else I need to know about my teammates?"

"I happen to know that there is a certain former ME who has his sights set on a certain female detective."

"Hawkes and Angelle??"

"NO! Hawkes and Donna."

"Who?"

"Donna. The one who transferred from Jersey."

"I haven't met Donna. I guess I'm going to have to meet her and see if I have to give Hawkes a run for his money." He looked at Lindsay out of the corner of his eye and could tell that she was not amused. He couldn't help but laugh at her expression. He turned serious.

"Lindsay, you have me. All of me. For as long as you want."

Lindsay blushed and fidgeted in her seat, failing at her attempt to hide her relief.

**CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo **

Danny took a right and drove up the driveway that Lindsay indicated. He saw "Monroe Ranch" on the connector above the open cast iron gate. When they reached the house, he parked the car and they got out. Danny went to the trunk to get his duffel bag.

"So this is home, eh?"

"It was."

Danny shot her a surprised look.

She continued, "This has always been home, but now that I'm back it doesn't feel like my home anymore. My family is here, my history is here, but my life… my _new_ home is in New York."

Danny continued to look at her disbelievingly. She leaned into him for a kiss.

"Ms. Monroe, if you keep doing that…" his voice trailed off as he eyed the man who had just walked up to the car. They had been too preoccupied to notice him coming from around the back of the house. Lindsay's eyes followed Danny's and when she saw the man she said, "Daddy, I didn't hear you coming. This is Danny Messer. Danny, this is my father, Ed Monroe."

Ed didn't look the least bit amused at the sight of this man kissing his daughter. Danny saw this and eagerly extended his hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Monroe." Ed eyed him seriously and said, "You can call me Ed."

A shrill voice came out of the front door as it opened, "Who is it, Ed? Oh, Lindsay, you're home! How'd it go?" Her eyes saw the stranger being eyed by her husband. She made her way over to them.

"Mom, this is Danny Messer, one of my co-workers from New York. Danny, this is my mom, Betty Monroe."

He extended his hand to her. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Monroe."

"Call me Betty. Will you be staying with us?"

"That's what Lindsay tells me."

"Good. I'll set an extra place for dinner. You'll get to meet the whole family tonight. Lindsay, let's show him where the guest room is."

Under Ed's glare they entered the house behind Betty, who noticed Danny's discomfort. "Don't mind Ed. Lindsay's his baby girl and he's very protective of her. His bark's worse than his bite. You'll see."

Danny didn't want to see. At this point he wished he'd gotten a hotel room. It was clear that Ed was not thrilled to have him there.

Danny looked at all of the pictures in the house. There were lots of them on the wall, on the upright piano, on the coffee table – everywhere. As he passed he tried to spot Lindsay's pictures.

They entered the guest room on the second floor and Betty made sure the room was in order, getting him blankets and towels.

"So, Danny, when did you get here?" Betty asked.

"This morning. I caught the earliest flight I could find."

"This was a last minute trip?"

Danny hesitated before answering. "You could say that."

"I can't bear to think how much you paid for airfare."

"It wasn't cheap," he eyed Lindsay, "but it was worth it."

Noticing this, she said, "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone to talk…or whatever. I'm so happy you've come, Danny. We've heard so much about you already. I guess you're the reason she's so ready to go back to New York."

Lindsay turned red and refused to make eye contact with Danny. Even though they had kissed and talked some, they still hadn't had the opportunity to talk about possibly sharing a future together. But that would have to wait. Danny was tired, sleepy, and honestly did not want to be alone with Lindsay in Ed's house.

"Danny, you might want to shower before the rest of my family gets here. When they come, the kids have the run of the house. I'll check on you when my family shows up." Lindsay left him alone to ponder the events of the day.

Danny got his toiletries and clean clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and try to release some of the tension that had built up since the previous day when he decided to come to Montana. When he got out he smelled dinner being prepared, and he decided to take this opportunity to rest. He would need rest before dealing with Ed again. Danny laid down and set his glasses on the nightstand. In no time, he was fast asleep.

**CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo **

Lindsay joined her mother in the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"You can peel the potatoes. Danny seems like a nice young man."

"He is, Mom." Lindsay knew that her mother was trying to ease into a conversation about whether she was 'with' Danny, and she did not want to encourage a discussion.

"He came all the way from New York to see about you. He must have spent a fortune on airfare. I remember when your Uncle Fred flew here from New York when Dad died, and he spent about $1,500 for a round-trip ticket. You just don't spend that kind of money to see someone if you don't care about them." She turned and looked at Lindsay. "Do you care about him?"

Lindsay turned red and, without making eye contact, said, "Yes, Mom. He's a good friend."

"Is that all he is?"

"MOM!" Lindsay felt like a teenager again.

"I'm just saying, he looks at you as if you're more than a friend. You have to see it too."

"Mom, I really don't want to have this conversation right now."

Betty looked at her daughter. "You know, you're very good at avoiding important issues."

At this point, Lindsay knew her mother was not going to drop it until she was satisfied. She sat down at the kitchen table and her mother joined her.

"Mom, I haven't really had time to sort through my feelings for Danny and whether or not I can follow through on them. I know that he cares for me and that I care for him. I honestly can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with."

"Do you love him?"

"That's a loaded question. Like I said, I haven't really had time to…"

"I heard you, and that's a load of bull, Lindsay!" Her mother was getting very impatient with her. "Do…you…love…him?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes at her mother in exasperation and said, "I guess so…YES! Okay? I love Danny Messer. Are you happy now?"

Betty smiled contentedly, got up from the table and resumed cooking, leaving Lindsay sitting there wondering what in the world just happened.

**CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo CSI:NY Rejo **

Danny woke up and looked around, momentarily trying to remember where he was. He reached for his glasses and he felt a piece of paper under his fingertips. He put on his glasses and grabbed the note.

_Danny, when you wake up, come down to join us. If you dare._

_Montana_

He sat on the edge of the bed and inhaled the smells wafting in from the kitchen. He really hadn't eaten since that morning, so he went to the bathroom to make sure he was presentable, he washed his face, brushed his teeth, finger-combed his hair, and headed down the stairs.

When he was told that 'family' was coming over, he had no idea how many people they were referring to. He thought maybe 5-10 people, but there were more like 30 -35 people, including quite a few children.

Betty caught sight of him and said loudly, "Oh, there he is! Everyone, this is Danny. He's from New York. He's Lindsay's… What are you two, Lindsay?"

"We're co-workers, Mom," Lindsay said in an exasperated tone.

"He's Lindsay's co-worker." She said 'co-worker' with air quotes. Those who could hear her greeted him. Danny couldn't help but smile. He wondered how Ed and Betty ever got together. Betty was so friendly and likable and Ed…well, Ed _wasn't_. Fortunately, Ed was nowhere in sight.

Lindsay walked over to him just as a man approached him. She gave the man a warning look and said, "Danny, this is my brother Mark. Mark, Danny." The two men shook hands. Mark gave Danny a half smile. _He must take after Ed._ Another man approached and she said, "Danny, this is my other brother, Brian. Brian, Danny." Brian shook his hand and gave him a genuine smile and greeting.

"So, how do you like Bozeman?"

"It's different. It's quiet. I haven't seen much of it yet, so maybe Mont-, umm, Lindsay will give me the grand tour."

"You'll like it if you don't compare it to New York. Slow pace, fresh air."

"I'll try to keep an open mind," Danny said with a smile.

Lindsay brought him around to introduce him to everybody, then let him sit on the sofa while she went back to the kitchen to help her mother. For some reason the children clamored for Danny's attention. Brian's 4-year-old daughter actually took a liking to him. "What's your name?"

"Danny. What's your name?"

"I'm Katie and I'm 4." Just then, Katie's little brother, Justin, climbed up on Danny's lap. "This is my brother, Justin. He's 1." Danny became 'Kid Central' as the other kids noticed the fun that Katie and Justin were having playing with Danny.

Betty noticed this and whispered to Lindsay, "And he's good with kids, too."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and muttered, "Well, that didn't last long," and moved away from her mother and headed to the living room where the family was gathered. Brian's wife, Tracy, shooed the kids away from Danny so that he could breathe and have some adult conversation, while Lindsay picked up Mark's crying baby to change his diaper. She put him on the floor, grabbed the diaper bag, and proceeded to change him. He continued to cry, so she sang to him in a high-pitched voice. This did not escape Danny's notice. He watched her intently as she changed the baby with facility while not missing a beat singing the song. Something inside of him clicked and he knew with certainty where his life was headed. Lindsay picked up the baby, who was now laughing and rose to her feet and bounced him and continued to play with him.

When Danny came back to his senses, he saw Ed standing across the room staring at him. When their eyes met he said, "Danny, meet me outside."

Danny got up and walked out the front door, closing it behind him. He had forgotten his jacket, but he was pretty sure that whatever Ed had brought him out there for would have him burning up anyway.

"Can't take your eyes off of her, can you?"

Danny didn't respond, he only looked Ed in the eye, with his hands in his pocket, wondering where this was going.

"When you look at her, what do you see?"

Without hesitation, Danny replied, "My future." For the first time, he could see himself as a husband and a father, thanks to Lindsay Monroe.

"Danny, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her – if she'll let me."

"She'll let you. Don't you worry about that. Leave it to me."

"Ed, I don't want you to make her do something she doesn't want to do."

"You know Lindsay. Could anybody make her do anything she doesn't want to do?"

"You've got a point."

"If I could make her do what she didn't want to do, she'd still be living here with her mother and me."

Ed looked around and shifted nervously from one foot to another and asked Danny in a hushed tone, "Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

Danny was shocked and embarrassed by the question. "Wha...no… I don't… No! Ed, no!"

Ed held his hands up to calm Danny down. "Okay, okay. I saw you two kissing earlier and I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Today was my first time kissing her. I swear. Yes, I'm in love with your daughter. I've never been in love before, but she took me by surprise – I didn't know what hit me. Next thing I know, I'm on a plane to Montana…"

"So you came all the way to Montana to see her and there's nothing going on?"

"Ed," his voice became a little higher than usual, almost pleading with him, "I can't even get her to go out on a date with me. The only time she agreed to go to dinner with me she stood me up."

An uneasy silence ensued.

"She's very happy that you're here. You know, this trial has gotten to her. You should have known her before all of this happened, before she closed herself off. I see a glimpse of that when she's around you. You're good for her."

"Thanks," Danny said weakly. Maybe Ed wasn't all that bad.

Ed's eyes began to glisten. "Has she met your parents?"

"No. Not yet. My ma can't wait to meet her, though. I promised I'd bring her by when we got back to New York."

"Look. Just promise me that you'll take care of my baby girl. Always. Don't ever hurt her. You already know that you don't want to get on the bad side of a Monroe."

"Don't I know it," Danny said under his breath while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll only ask for one thing: when the time comes – and it will come – you two get married in Montana with her family around."

"Yes, sir."

"I've tried so hard to protect her from all the bad in the world, but she seems to find it wherever she goes." He noticed the hurt look on Danny's face and added, "Not you, Son. Not you. I mean what happened to her years ago with her friends. Then she went off to college. I wanted her to live at home where I could watch over her, but she wanted to live on campus. She wanted to study forensics and investigate crimes. How could she want to do that after what she went through? Then she moved to New York."

"Ed, I promise I will _never_ let anything happen to her."

Ed dismissed him with the wave of his hand. Both men, having reached an understanding, re-entered the house.

**A/N:**

I jumped around in this chapter. It wasn't quite as cohesive as I would have liked. It was so long and there was so much to cover. I still didn't get to everything. The next chapter has some more family stuff going on, so I should get it all in.

I have over 3000 hits and 20 reviews. You guys rock!!!


	5. It's a Family Affair Part 2

Okay, readers, this is one LONG day, isn't it?

I think I'm going to let them get some sleep in the next chapter.

I'm sorry for the long wait, but I started typing this chapter and it didn't seem right. Something came over me today and I was able to finish another chapter. At least it isn't as long as the last one, which was 3400 words. This one is around 1900. "It's a Family Affair (Part 3) is in the works. I thought the time with her family would only need two parts. Boy, was I wrong!

Thanks for reading. Please review. I would love constructive criticism.

_Oh darling, this is still a shady little town  
And sometimes its so hard to smile-  
For the world, for the camera-  
And still have something left  
You don't have to prove nothing to nobody  
Just take good care of yourself  
I'm not easy to live with-  
I know that it's true  
You're no picnic either, babe  
And that's one of the things I loved about you  
But a time will come around when we need to settle down  
Got to get off this merry-go-round_

_**Don Henley - "Not Enough Love In the World"** _

**Chapter 5 – It's a Family Affair (Part 2)**

Danny re-entered the house emotionally drained. For all intents and purposes, he had been given Lindsay's hand in marriage. Too bad she didn't know about it. He knew that if she found out about the conversation he had with her father, she would somehow turn it into two men negotiating a sale. _Her_ sale. He knew that he had to talk to her about how deep his feelings were for her before Ed got to her. Something told Danny that he was not the most discreet man on the planet. All of that would have to wait, as Danny's ability to think was severely impaired at this point. He could barely engage in small talk.

Betty was now in the living room with most of the family. She saw how uneasy Danny was, so she decided to put him at ease.

"So, Danny, tell us about your family."

All of the color drained from Danny's face and he began to feel his skin prickle with sweat. He was in no condition to talk his way out of this one. How would he explain Louie? _You see, Betty, my brother, Louie, was in a gang and I was almost in a gang, so when I was implicated in a wanna-be gang member's murder, Louie taped a confession from one of the gang leaders, who beat him into a vegetative state, where he remains today._ Nope, that wasn't gonna cut it.

Lindsay noticed Danny's panic and was about to try to rescue him when Danny said, "I'm from Staten Island and my parents still live there. My father owns a fix-it shop and my ma helps him." He figured it was safer not to offer any information.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"One older brother, Louie."

"Is he in Staten Island too? What does he do? Does he run the shop with your father?"

Lindsay chimed in, "Enough with the third degree, mom. Danny's had a rough day and I'm sure he could use some more rest."

"But he just got up and he hasn't even eaten yet. There's a lot of food left. Go fix him a plate, Lindsay."

Lindsay got up and beckoned Danny to the kitchen while she piled food on a plate. She mouthed "I'm sorry" to him and gestured for him to eat in the kitchen. She whispered, "When you finish we'll go for a walk." He nodded and continued to eat in silence. This gave him enough time to gather his thoughts for his conversation with Lindsay.

**-------- CSI:NY --------**

When he finished eating, they slipped out of the back door, hand-in-hand. They didn't say a word for a few minutes, until Lindsay broke the silence.

"I'm sorry that my mom grilled you back there." Her face showed her genuine embarrassment.

"It's okay." He shrugged, pretending it was no big deal.

"Do you think I was obvious butting in like that?"

"Just a tad." They both laughed and silence ensued.

Lindsay's curiosity finally got the best of her. "Why did you come to Montana?"

"I just had to see these wheat fields you kept talking about." He laughed.

"I'm serious, Danny." She stopped walking, turned to face him, and put her free hand on his arm. "What made you come?"

"Mac told me that I had two weeks to get my act together."

"What was wrong with your 'act'?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wasn't getting much sleep because I was working as many hours as I could. I preferred being at work because at least my mind was occupied, but I was tired as _hell_ and Mac knew it. Knowing what you were facing here – alone – was unbearable. I told you that I'd always be there for you and I wasn't. I don't know if you needed me or I needed you. Sometimes I don't know if there's a difference. All that I know is that I felt as if I was losing my mind. I had to be with you because when you left, you took the best part of my life with you."

She cradled his cheeks in her hands. "Danny, you'll never know how much strength you've given me just by being here. And for caring about me the way that you do. Thank you." She hugged him, putting her arms around his neck and pressing her body to his.

"Ditto, Montana. I just wish you'd give me the opportunity to show you how much I really care for you. But since you refuse to go out on a date with me…"

"Danny, I haven't been on a date since I left Montana."

He pulled back and looked at her quizzically. "A beautiful, smart young woman like you? What about the opera?"

She chuckled and said, "I went with my Uncle Fred." A look of seriousness overtook her face. "You know that I have trust issues."

He looked at her as if he wanted to say something, but he opted to remain silent.

Her hands slid down his arms and she grabbed his hands. "What is it, Danny? Just say it."

"Am I included in that? I find it hard to believe that you'd trust me with your life, but not with your heart." He seemed very hurt.

"It's not because of anything you've done. It's just that trusting people doesn't come easily to me. It's my own fault that I'm alone. I'm surrounded by so many wonderful people, but I've had so much practice keeping these walls up. I'm _tired_ now and I don't want to do this anymore. I can't tell you how much energy I've wasted trying to deny my feelings for you when all I've wanted to do is say 'kiss me, Danny,' or 'come over to my place, Danny.' And you certainly don't know how many times I've come this close," she narrowed her thumb and index fingers, "to kissing you, sometimes because of something wonderful you've done, sometimes to kiss that cocky grin off of your face, and sometimes just to let you know how I really felt about you."

Danny's eyes widened at her revelations.

She continued, "How could I have gone out with anyone if I was in love with you?" Her face was beet red at this point.

Danny leaned his head in, his utter disbelief evident on his face.

"You're in love me?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She didn't respond, she just leaned up and kissed him, showing him how much she really did love him. After a while, they finally broke apart and looked each other in the eye.

She was out of breath, but managed to reply, "I think I always have been. You got under my skin from the beginning and I've tried for so long to resist you, but it's impossible."

A cocky one-sided grin appeared on his face. "So, you're saying I'm irresistible?"

She knew that she would never hear the end of this. She closed her eyes, regretting her terminology. "Danny, I'm being serious here."

"So am I. Answer the question."

"Danny…"

"Look, Montana, I've waited for a long time to hear you say the things you're telling me now. Just humor me a bit, will you?"

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. As she opened her eyes she said in one breath, although not very convincingly, "Yes, Danny, you're irresistible."

He grinned again. "Was that so hard?"

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a look that said '_you can't be serious_.'

Ignoring her look, he asked, "So…are 'you' and 'I' a 'we' now?

Her face softened and she said, "You know, Danny, I've wasted so much time that I can no longer dance around this issue. And with all that's happened, I finally feel as if I can live again. Make up for lost time." She looked him in the eye and said, "I love you and I want to be with you. The next move is up to you."

"Marry me."

"_What?" _She must have heard him wrong.

"Marry me, Lindsay. I love you and I want to be with you too. Forever. Marry me."

Lindsay couldn't say anything. Was Danny Messer asking _her_ to marry _him_?

"Danny, we haven't even been on a date yet!"

"Well, that's not _my_ fault, is it? Besides, we've known each other for almost two years now."

"I know, but working together and dating are two different things."

"Are they? Really? I look at it as getting to know each other without the pressure." He took her hands into his. "You're saying that you love me and you want to be with me. For how long? Is this until something better comes along?"

"Danny, don't be cruel just because I'm not sure I'm ready to marry you. Anyway, I'm the one who should be asking you how long I'm in this for. I know about your track record with women. How long was your longest relationship with a woman?"

"About two years."

"With _whom_?" she asked dubiously and jealously.

"With _you_."

"Danny, we never went out. I don't count."

"You'll always count with me, Montana. If you don't count the time we've known each other, how can you be so sure you're in love with me?"

She was stumped. She conceded and raised her hands to him. "Alright, alright. But _marriage, _Danny?"

"Lindsay, at least think about it. Okay? Just remember that I love you and I would do _anything_ for you. Understand? I'd give my life for you. There's nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy. I have no doubt in my mind that my future is entwined with yours. I have so much to offer you, Montana. I want it all – with you. Just think about it, okay?"

She whispered, "I will." He leaned down and kissed her.

In a soft voice he said, "Besides, would it be so horrible to be Mrs. Danny Messer?"

Lindsay blushed and dropped her forehead to his chest. She raised her head and kissed him on his neck. Their faces inched closer together. When their lips touched, their eyes closed and his lips made their way over and down to the side of her neck – her 'hot spot.' Her breathing became heavy and he began to suck gently on her neck.

"NO! Danny, wait! My dad's going to see that." There was nothing like the mention of Ed to cool him off – quickly. He had just gotten into her father's good graces, so he didn't want to spoil it. Ed could make the rest of his life miserable and he knew it.

They continued walking, and although they weren't speaking, their minds were racing furiously as their bodies tried to calm down.


	6. Home on the Range

Thank you all SO MUCH for your wonderful reviews. I was so afraid that I was moving things between Danny and Lindsay too fast. I'm impatient, so it was a possibility.

Now, on to day TWO. (It seems like a month already, huh?)

**Chapter 6 – Home on the Range**

When Lindsay got up the next morning, she had a smile on her face. She couldn't get those words out of her head: _Would it be so horrible to be Mrs. Danny Messer?_ Honestly, it would fulfill her dreams to become Mrs. Danny Messer, so it wasn't a question of _if_, but _when _she would marry Danny. She knew that she shouldn't rush into anything, so she figured out a way to take the pressure off of herself and buy a little bit more time.

**--------CSI:NY--------**

She made her bed, showered, and brushed her teeth. She already knew what she and Danny were going to do that day, but since he had a lot of sleep to catch up on, she let him rest.

She descended the staircase and rounded the corner to the kitchen. Her mother said, "Good morning, Sweetie. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, Mom. I think I'm getting used to all of the quiet again. It's amazing how long it takes to get used to sleeping in a different environment, even if you grew up in it."

Betty smiled. "Mmmm. How do you think Danny likes it here?"

"We'll see. Whenever he gets up I'm going to show him some of the things Montana natives do. I'm pretty sure he'll call it 'Mayberry' by the time we make it back." Lindsay smiled.

Betty looked at her daughter and said, "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you smile the way you've smiled since Danny got here." Lindsay couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

She continued, "I see a real smile. It's not forced. You seem…happy?" He found himself almost afraid to use that word in reference to Lindsay.

"I _am_ happy, Mom. I'm happy to have all of this behind me. I feel as if I can breathe again." She paused for a bit and then said, "But mostly I'm happy that Danny's here with me. He's right. It makes all the difference in the world if you have someone in your corner, fighting _with_ you." She continued, almost as if she was speaking to herself. "Someone who loves you. Someone whom you love."

**--------CSI:NY--------**

Danny woke up, reached over for his glasses and looked at the clock. _11:17 AM. _No wonder his stomach was grumbling, his mouth was dry, and his body felt as if it was tethered to the bed. He laid there for a while, still struggling to keep his eyes open, despite his late waking hour. He decided that if he stayed in bed he would sleep the rest of the day away, so he stretched slowly and fully and rose from the bed. He gathered his clothes and a couple of towels and made his way to the shower. The strong, hot spray of water woke up the rest of him, but he was in no hurry to get out. What did it matter if he used all of the hot water? It was only mid-day.

He finally finished washing himself for the third time and got dressed. He brushed _and_ flossed, knowing that he wanted a fresh mouth for kissing Montana. He trimmed his facial hair, leaving just enough to give him that manly look that he knew she liked. He emerged from the bathroom and descended the stairs toward the humming noise he heard.

He saw Betty vacuuming in the living room. He approached her from behind and tapped her on her shoulder, making her jump and scream. She was very embarrassed but she managed to regain her composure and turned off the vacuum cleaner.

"I'm sorry, Betty. I didn't mean to scare you."

Betty raised her hand to her cheek and said, "No, it's not your fault." She unplugged the vacuum and began to wrap the cord around the back of the handle. "Lindsay just went to the store. She'll be back shortly." She looked at him intently and said, "You sure you got enough rest?" They both chuckled and Danny said, "If I had slept anymore I would have to change my name to Rip van Winkle. I don't think I've ever slept this late before. I worked so much overtime before I came. I guess it just caught up with me."

"Why'd you work so much overtime? Is New York _that_ expensive?"

He smiled as he tried to find the right words. "A job as a CSI can prevent you from having a social life and it can also make up for a lack of one." He gave her a look that prompted her to read between the lines.

"Let me guess. You put your heart on the line and Lindsay pulled away."

"You can't be accused of not knowing your daughter."

Betty shook her head. "She loves you, you know."

"I know – now. Before, I didn't know for sure, but I knew how I felt about her. That was enough to keep me going. When that wasn't enough anymore, I hopped a plane to Montana." He smiled.

"You're very good for her."

"Our co-workers would say that she's good for me. I guess we complement each other." They both smiled.

"Are you hungry, Danny? I can fix you a light lunch. I don't want to spoil your dinner."

"A heavy lunch won't spoil dinner. I have an insatiable appetite."

_I bet you do, _Betty thought. She grinned as she returned to the kitchen to fix lunch for Danny.

**--------CSI:NY--------**

Danny had finished his lunch and they were now sitting on the sofa watching soap operas. Betty was introducing him to all of her favorite characters, regaling him with tales of unrequited love, passion, spontaneous combustions, tragic accidents, death, and the sudden resurrections of long-dead characters.

Danny and Betty heard the truck pull up and they opened the door. They went outside to help Lindsay with the bags.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," was Lindsay's greeting to Danny. "You ready to see all that Montana has to offer?"

He rolled his eyes. "I guess so."

"As soon as we finish putting these away, we're off."

Danny smiled. He couldn't believe the turn his life had taken in a few short hours.

**--------CSI:NY--------**

As Lindsay led Danny to the barn, she explained that although there were a lot of things to do in Montana, the fact that they were getting a late start narrowed their choices for the day.

"You've never been horseback riding, huh?"

"No. In the big city we have lots of paved streets and these heavy things with motors called cars."

"Haha, Messer." She looked at him suggestively. "Riding is a very relaxing experience."

He caught the double entendre and smirked. "I bet it is."

Danny and Lindsay talked comfortably while the horses sauntered down the path. He noticed that Lindsay did not bring up his proposal from the day before. He wanted her to know that he was serious about it and he expected an answer. She said that she wanted to be with him, and his intentions were clear. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Have you given any consideration to what I asked you yesterday?"

Lindsay looked at him and blinked a couple of times, confident that she could buy herself some time with her next words.

"Danny, my dad is very old-fashioned. You're going to have to ask my dad first. If he says yes, we can get married tomorrow if you want to. Then we can go on our honeymoon," she countered brightly, very proud of herself for outsmarting Danny and getting herself out of the hot seat.

He managed not to smirk, smile, or laugh, but feigned a look of worry and replied, "I…I think I can do that." He had to turn away because he could not bear to look at the triumphant look on her face without laughing.

**--------CSI:NY--------**

At the dinner table that night, Ed, Betty, Lindsay, and Danny partook of the dinner that Betty had prepared. As usual, Betty did all the talking, filling Ed in on her day and how Danny kept her company while she watched her soaps. Ed shot Danny an almost disgusted look. Danny hurriedly shifted his gaze to his plate of food. This was all working in Lindsay's favor and she fought to stifle her very pleased grin.

This didn't escape Danny's notice. He decided that it was time to ask the all-important question.

"Ed and Betty, I have something very important to ask you. I've asked Lindsay to marry me, she's agreed, and I want to ask for your permission before we get married."

Betty clutched her hands together at her chin, and all she could say was, "Ohhhhh, my baby's getting married!" as tears filled her eyes and she moved to hug Lindsay. She was too happy to notice that Lindsay was shell-shocked (as indicated by her partially-agape mouth) and hadn't moved since Danny began speaking and was staring at him in disbelief, although it was clear to Danny that she was.

Danny continued, "I promise I'll never let anything happen to her, I'll take good care of her, and I'll _never_ hurt her."

Ed nodded dryly and said, "Sure, Son." He continued eating as Betty continued shrieking.

"We have so much to do! How long do we have to plan…"

Danny cut her off. "We wanted to get married as soon as possible – maybe Saturday. Right, Linds?" He looked over at Lindsay, ignoring the look of utter shock on her face. "Since we're in Montana, we thought we should go ahead and get married because it's so important for Lindsay to be surrounded by her family."

"Oh, we're _your_ family, too, Danny!" Betty could not have been happier to find out that she was gaining a son-in-law.

Danny had never wanted to laugh so much in his life. He knew how serious and important this matter was, but he also saw the humor in the situation. "Then, maybe we could go on a honeymoon. At least we'd have a week for that. Right, Linds?" he asked her, not expecting a response.

_That'll teach her to try to get one over on me_, thought Danny.

**--------CSI:NY--------**

Later on, after Danny and Lindsay went out to the porch, Betty became frantic, as was indicated by her rapid speech, "And Ed, you'll have to get your suit cleaned, we'll have to call the family, call the minister, get a dress… Oh, my God!! What are we going to do about a wedding dress?? What am _I_ going to wear??"

"BETTY!" Ed called. "Calm down, Lady."

"Ed, our baby is getting married. How can I be calm?"

Ed chuckled. "If _I'm_ calm, _you_ should be calm. After all, I'm giving away my baby girl."

**--------CSI:NY--------**

Lindsay was frantic, as was indicated by her rapid speech, "And we'll have to call the family, call the minister, get a dress... I can't get a wedding dress on such short notice, Danny! What am I going to do about a wedding dress? What about flowers? Bridesmaids? Where are you going to get a tux from? We have TWO apartments, Danny! Which one are we going to live in? If we…"

Danny put his hands on Lindsay's shoulders to snap her out of her worry-mania. "Montana, listen to me. The important thing is that we're getting married, right?" He forced her to look him in the eyes and he saw terror. "If you're not sure, Lindsay, we can always wait. I don't want you to regret marrying me. If you want to, we can take our time."

"Do _you_ need time?

"No. I'm sure about us. I want 'us' now, but if you're not ready… Lindsay, what is your mind telling you to do?"

Lindsay was breathing heavily. "It says to listen to my heart."

He drew closer. "And what does your heart say?"

Her eyes closed. "It says to marry you. Saturday."

--------------------

**A/N:** I would _love_ constructive criticism on this story. Please read and review. Thanks!!


	7. Look Who’s Talking

**Chapter 7 – Look Who's Talking**

"Danny, what about rings?" Lindsay was pre-occupied with the impending wedding as she drove them to the rock-climbing arena.

"Yours is taken care of. We'll just have to get one for me."

Lindsay cocked her head to the side. "You bought one for me already?"

He nodded. "Something like that."

"I wanna see," she whined.

"Nope. Not until you say 'I do.'"

"Do you think I'm going to be the runaway bride?"

Danny laughed and shook his head and Lindsay couldn't help but join him.

"Okay, what kind of ring do you want?"

"A plain gold band. That's me. Traditional."

She pointedly replied, "Danny Messer, there's nothing traditional about you!"

Danny tried his best to look hurt and said, "I'm very traditional. I want a wife, a bunch of kids – definitely more than 2.3, though…"

"How many do you want, Danny?" Lindsay wanted to know. They hadn't discussed this yet.

"Five or six tops."

"FIVE OR SIX?" she screamed. _He must be joking._

"Montana, the Messer name must live on. I'm the last hope for my branch of the family tree, so I have to be the one to make the sacrifice for the team."

"Five or six? And what sacrifice would _you_ be making? I'm the one who'll have to carry them and change their diapers. We're not exactly spring chickens, either…"

"How many were you thinking about?"

"Two or three. No more than that. Do you know what it costs to raise kids these days?"

He shook his head indignantly. "Okay, I'll settle for five. That's as low as I'll go. And for the record, I know how to change diapers."

"You're crazy, Messer. There's no way we're having that many kids, Danny. Three. That's it. I'll just wait for the first one to keep you up at night, then you'll change your mind."

"Woman, how could you not like the idea of five or six little Montanas and Dannys running around? It would be fun."

All of a sudden it hit her that she and Danny were discussing having babies together. _This is huge_. Before she saw him interact with the kids in her family, she had never seen him with kids before. And now she was discussing raising a family with him. It didn't scare her one bit, besides the fact that he wanted a lot more kids than she wanted. She had often wondered what their kids would look like – whether they would have his blue eyes or her brown eyes. Whether the boys would look like him and the girls would look like her. Then her logical side took over.

"Where in the city could we find affordable housing for seven people, Danny? I could see if you were willing to move to Montana…"

He thought about it and a defeated look came across his face. Since she put it that way… "Okay. Three. You happy?"

"Ecstatic," she said as a grin spread across her face. She finally beat him at his own game. Her plan to delay her wedding didn't work, but she actually got him to concede to her when it came to family size.

**-------- CSI:NY --------**

When they entered the rock-climbing arena they went to the equipment rental counter and got all of the things they'd need.

"It's been a while since I've done this. I might not have enough stamina for more than a couple of climbs."

A smug grin appeared on Danny's face. "Stick with me, Montana. You'll get your stamina back." She shook her head at him and tried to stifle a laugh. "Meanwhile," he continued in a very bad Russian accent, "_I will break you."_

All it took was Danny's challenge for Lindsay to find the strength to proceed up the wall. She almost beat him a few times, but the more she climbed the more apparent it became that she really needed to use the rock climbing wall when she went to the gym. She knew that this challenge was far from over. There was a re-match in their future.

"You okay down there?" Danny asked with glee in his voice.

Lindsay was out of breath and her muscles were about to give way. "I'm fine. Just wait 'til we get back to New York."

"What's going to happen in New York? You going to get some magical rock climbing powers?"

"You'll see, City Boy. We'll see how smug you are when your wife beats you."

"Beat me, Montana, beat me." She hated when she couldn't rattle him. Smug bastard.

**-------- CSI:NY --------**

They both showered at the arena. All they could think about was eating and climbing into bed, although Danny would never admit that he was tired and sore.

"You hungry?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I really worked up an appetite. Want some pizza?"

Danny looked at her as if she had three heads.

"What? We have pizza in Montana. It's good!" She said it so convincingly that _she_ almost believed it. Then she came to. "Forget the pizza. What are you in the mood for?"

"Never ask a hungry man what he's in the mood for." He eyed her longingly.

She blushed and avoided his gaze. "Come on, Danny. I'm serious."

"So am I. Do you realize that we're going to get married in a few days and…"

"DON'T, Danny! That can wait."

"You're telling me that you don't want me?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but…we're going to wait. Please?"

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. "If you want to, sure. But Saturday night…"

"I'm all yours."

**-------- CSI:NY --------**

Lindsay read the information she had pulled from a web site about obtaining a marriage license in Montana to Betty.

**Residency Requirement: **You do not have to be a resident of Montana.

**ID Requirement: **Certified copy of birth certificate or driver's license. Social Security numbers are required on the application.

**Waiting Period: **Montana does not have a waiting period unless you are under the age of 18.

**Fees: **It will cost you approximately $58.00 to get married in Montana - cash only.

**Other Tests: **In Montana, the bride is required to take a blood test for rubella unless she is over 50 years old.

"Okay. So we can get the blood tests and the marriage license tomorrow."

"You can go to Dr. Gordon for the blood tests. You can get more than just a test for rubella, you know."

Lindsay knew what her mother was saying. "I know and we are, Mom."

"Good. It's not that I don't trust him, it's just better to be safe than sorry."

"You don't have to convince me, Mom." She really didn't want to have this discussion with her mother.

"I'm just saying…"

"MOM! I get your point. You're preaching to the choir here. Enough, already!"

"Okay, okay." Her mother walked away and before she went through the doorway she turned and said, "But I'm just saying…"

"MOOOOOOOOOM!!!!"

Betty finally got the point and left the room.

**-------- CSI:NY --------**

A though hit Lindsay like a lightning bolt while she and Danny were waiting for their blood to be drawn. She turned to him and said, "Danny, I haven't even met your family yet."

"You're not missing much."

"_Danny._ I'm serious. I swear, I sound like a broken record with you. How can you think about getting married without your family here?"

"I'll get over it."

Lindsay rolled her eyes at him. "Do they at least know that we're getting married?"

"Uh…My ma does."

"So you called her?"

He paused. "No."

"Do you two have a telepathic connection or something?" Lindsay's words dripped with sarcasm.

"No."

"Don't tell me that this is a touchy subject, too."

"Lindsay, mothers… know… when their sons are in love. I visited my mother before I came here. Believe me - she knew where this was headed."

Lindsay couldn't believe that he had spoken to his mother about them. "You talked to your mother about me? When? I don't know anything about her. Why don't you call and invite her? Call your whole family. They can stay at the ranch. We'll make room."

"My dad won't be able to close his shop and my ma won't come without him."

"At least ask them. I really want to meet the people who made you who you are."

"You'll meet them as soon as we get back to New York. They can't wait to meet you."

"Danny, I get the feeling that you're either ashamed of them or of me. Which is it?" Lindsay was very serious and very hurt.

"Neither, Lindsay. I can't wait for you to meet my family. They're going to love you. My dad can't just close his shop at a moment's notice."

"Not even for his son's wedding?"

"Not without a lot of advance notice."

"Why isn't it important for them to be at our wedding?" Her furrowed brow let him know that he wasn't going to be let off the hook. He took out his cell phone and found "Mom" in his speed dial list. The phone rang twice before she answered it.

"Ma, this is Danny."

"Danny. I hope you have some good news for me. Are you with your lady friend?"

"Yeah. Ma, we're getting married Saturday."

"OH, MY GOD, DANNY! I'm so happy for you. Where?"

"We're still in Montana. We're getting married, then we're going on a honeymoon before we come back to New York."

"I can't believe I'm going to miss my baby boy getting married. You make sure to stop by as soon as you come back to New York, okay? Just wait 'til I tell Dominic. He's going to be so proud. I suppose you're going to give me some grandkids?"

"You're pushing it, Ma. Wanna talk to Lindsay?"

"Of course!" He hands Lindsay the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Messer."

"Hi, Lindsay. I've heard so much about you and I can't wait to meet you. Danny's been talking about you for a couple of years now and I knew you two were right for each other. I guess I can call you Mrs. Messer after Saturday, huh?

The women laughed. "I guess so."

"If he ever gives you any problems, let me know. I'll straighten him out for you."

"Thanks. I might have to take you up on that. Mrs. Messer, are you sure you can't come to the wedding Saturday?"

"No, dear. We can't close the shop, especially not on a Saturday. But we'll throw you a big party when you come back, alright?"

"Alright. It's nice to finally speak to you. I can't wait to meet you in person."

"Same here, dear. We're all so proud of Danny. I know that you two are going to be happy together. Kiss Danny for me. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Danny looked at Lindsay. "Believe me now?"

"I guess."

The door opened and the nurse poked her head out. "Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe."

They looked at each other and followed her to the back.

**-------- CSI:NY --------**

**A/N:** Not that it's relevant, but the doctor who delivered me was named Dr. Gordon. He's long gone now.

This chapter was all over the place, wasn't it? I just can't seem to get to the wedding. I think it has something to do with the fact that I can't/won't write smut, nor can I write about crimes, so I drag out everything else. Sorry. I **promise**, next chapter will have the wedding. I keep trying to tie up loose ends and they keep unraveling. I hate loose ends!


	8. The Wedding

**DISCLAIMER:** If you've seen them on TV, they're not mine.

**SYNOPSIS:** This is the long-awaited wedding. I hope you're not disappointed. It took so long because I can't write about smut, crimes, or, obviously, weddings. I don't think I've been to a wedding since I got married eight years ago, so don't be too hard on me. I did the best that I could. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 8 – The Wedding**

**----------------------- CSI:NY -----------------------**

Betty was inconsolable. Every time she looked at her daughter in her strapless, fitted wedding gown, with her hair upswept in a bun, held in place by her veil, she sobbed quite loudly. Ed had to take her out of the room because she was upsetting Lindsay, and Lindsay didn't need to walk down the aisle with a tear-stained face.

Finally alone, Lindsay appraised her appearance in the full-length mirror. _I am going to be Mrs. Lindsay Messer. Mrs. Danny Messer. The future mother of Danny's children._ The last thought made her weak in the knees. _This is forever._

Her father re-entered the room and announced, "It's time." To anyone else, he seemed very cold, but she could tell that he was nervous. He looked so out of place in a tux. Lindsay nodded, picked up her flowers and walked out of the room arm in arm with her father.

She watched as the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked through the doors arm in arm. Her maid of honor gave her a huge smile while tears threatened to pour down at any moment. Before she went down the aisle with the blue-eyed best man, she touched her cheek to the bride's and squeezed her arm.

When it was Lindsay's turn to walk down the aisle, two of the attendants opened the huge double doors and everyone stood and turned to look at her. She walked carefully, making sure that she didn't ruin the moment by tripping. She felt her father tighten his grip on her arm. She knew that if she looked at Danny she would lose it, so she didn't. Her eyes panned the crowd on her right and her left. It was a small group of people, but they were so special to her.

There were so many smiling faces. Uncle Reed and Auntie Jolie were there, even though they were getting on in years. Her cousins Dot, Emma, and Joey were there also. There were also some unexpected guests.

"_Mom, where's Danny?"_

"_He and your brother went somewhere with your dad."_

"_Oh. He didn't tell me that he was going anywhere."_

"_Don't be a nag, Lindsay Elizabeth. That's no way to keep a man."_

_Lindsay rolled her eyes. It was the day before her wedding and her father and brother had taken her husband-to-be to some undisclosed location. She _thought_ they got along well…_

"_Don't worry. They'll be back soon."_

_Lindsay joined her mother going over the wedding checklist and schedule for the next day's event._

"_Flowers will be delivered to the church at 8 AM. One of the limos will be here at 8:30 AM, and the other one will be at Brian's house at the same time. Your Uncle Carl got us a good deal on those. Be sure to thank him. We have the gifts for the wedding party. They'll get those tonight at the dinner. Oh, and your plane tickets are right here. You'll have a lot of fun on your honeymoon." Betty winked at her daughter. "The guys all have their tuxedos. You should see your father in his!" Betty's eyes gleamed with delight. They had been married a long time, but when she looked at him, she still saw the young man with a head full of dark hair who swept her off her feet._

"_Mom, you're still in love!" Lindsay mocked._

"_Lindsay, I wish for you the same happiness I've had with your father for all of these years. I would not change a thing."_

_Just then, they heard the door open and Ed walked through followed by Brian and Danny, then five more people whom Lindsay had never seen before. When she looked at Danny, she saw the smirk on his face and knew that something was up._

"_Danny?"_

"_Lindsay, Betty, I'd like you to meet my family." Lindsay's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open, and she stood up._

"_This is my father, Dominic Messer; my mother, Alessandra; my sister, Elena; my uncle, Edward; and my aunt, Gina." Danny turned to his family, took a deep breath and continued, "This is my fiancé, Lindsay, and her mother, Betty."_

_Lindsay was still wide-eyed, but she managed to close her mouth and walk over to Danny's family. _Her family.

"_I thought you couldn't come," she said as she hugged and kissed them all. "I'm so happy you could make it!" They all had smiles on their faces as she and Betty greeted them all and invited them to sit down._

_Betty said, "You're staying here with us, right? We have plenty of room."_

"_Thank you for your hospitality. We really appreciate it," Alessandra said._

_Lindsay said, "I thought you couldn't close the shop."_

_Dominic answered, "My son will only get married one time, so I said, 'What the hell?" They all laughed._

_Danny pulled Lindsay to his side. He whispered, "There's more."_

"_More?" Lindsay asked. _

Lindsay could feel her daddy's arm shaking and she could hear his shallow breathing. She looked at the bridesmaids and groomsmen, all staring at her. It made her feel so warm to be attended to by the people she loved and trusted with her life every day.

_Danny opened the door again, and in walked a beaming Stella, Mac, Hawkes, and Flack. Again, Lindsay's eyes flew wide open and her mouth did the same. She ran over to them and hugged them, as tears streamed down her face. She was speechless. She hugged Stella first and again after she had hugged the guys._

_Stella said, "There's no way in the world we were going to miss this historic event. Messer getting married? Willingly? I don't know what you've done to him, but keep it up." Everyone laughed. _

_Lindsay finally got her thoughts together to ask, "How did you all manage to get off to come here?"_

_Mac piped in, "I pulled a few strings. I had to promise a few people my firstborn child as well as yours. We have to leave tomorrow evening. As Stella said, there was no way we were going to miss this wedding. So, Lindsay, no second thoughts, okay?" Danny and Lindsay looked at each other. Their faces were beginning to hurt from smiling so much._

"_Believe me; you don't have to worry about that."_

Lindsay looked at her maid of honor, Stella, and Danny's best man, Flack. Both Hawkes and Mac were groomsmen, along with Lindsay's brothers. The bridesmaids were Lindsay's college roommates and long-time friends.

She finally looked at Danny as she and Ed approached him. She began to perspire. He looked so good in his black tux. He had a nervous smile on his face. Ed bent down and kissed his little girl on the cheek. He had tears in his eyes that he willed not to fall. Danny couldn't help but kiss her, too, although he knew that this wasn't the right time. He kissed her on the lips and there was a choral 'Awwwww' from the crowd. Their eyes were glued together as he stepped to her side and took her arm. They both looked straight ahead and marched toward the minister. When they arrived, the audience took their seats.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Daniel Dominic Messer and Lindsay Elizabeth Monroe. Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony?"

Ed stood and with a faltering voice said, "Her mother and I do." Betty whimpered, and as he sat, he placed his hand around her shoulder.

**----------------------- CSI:NY -----------------------**

Near the end of the wedding ceremony, the minister asked for the rings. Lindsay still hadn't seen hers, so when Flack produced a beautiful vintage ring, she gasped. With her eyes she asked Danny where he had gotten the ring. He leaned in and whispered, "It was my grandmother's," and he placed it on her finger. Lindsay began crying and hugged him. Danny looked around nervously, not knowing what to do. He didn't know how to console her. He hadn't rehearsed this. Stella stepped in to try to pry her away from Danny. She finally got herself together and Stella gave her Danny's ring. When the minister said, "You may now kiss the bride," Danny leaned in and kissed Lindsay until Flack and Stella had to pull them apart. This amused the audience to no end. The minister finally was able to introduce them. "Family and friends, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Danny Messer." The small group produced deafening applause. They turned toward the back of the church and led the bridal party out to the limousines.

When they got in the limousine she asked him if his mother brought the ring with her. "No. I got it from her before I came to Montana."

"You came here to marry me, Danny?" She looked at him lovingly.

"Yes. I love you, Lindsay, and I knew that my life would not be complete without you in it." They kissed and Lindsay whispered, "Danny, I love you."

**----------------------- CSI:NY -----------------------**

The reception was one big party. Adults and children danced to different genres of music. Lindsay danced with her father, her uncles, Mac, Flack, and Hawkes, as well as her brothers. When it was time to dance with Danny, they realized that in their haste to get a wedding together in a few days, they hadn't picked a song to dance to. The DJ (one of Lindsay's cousins from Michigan) chose one for them. It was perfect. They danced, kissed, looked deep into each other's eyes and wondered how that song could not have been written only for them.

When was the last time I said

I love you

I find it hard to say

But I do

When was the last time I said

I need you

I've kept it to myself

Much too long

(It's been too long, it's been too long)

In all my life

I've never known anyone like you

I love you, I love you

Only you

I've been in love before

I didn't think I could love anymore

But there you were with love

In your heart for me

I can feel it when we kiss

I can tell when we touch

That the magic of love

Was meant for you and me

(For you and me, for you and me)

In all my life

I've never had a love so true

I love you, I love you

Only you (Only you)

I know it when we touch

Oh, I know if I had the power

To make this song come true

It would be for me

To build my life with only you

**----------------------- CSI:NY -----------------------**

Stella pulled Lindsay to the side and said, "You know, Lindsay, he's been in love with you for a long time and you two are perfect for each other. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks, Stella. Having you guys here made the day perfect." They both smiled.

"So, are there going to be little Messers running around here soon?"

Lindsay laughed. "Hopefully. I talked him down from six to three. You know how vain he is." She deepened her voice and said, "The Messer name must live on." They both laughed at her imitation of Danny.

"Well, you both have a lot of love for however many children you have. We'll all be here for you. We knew it was just a matter of time."

"Oh, really? When did you know?"

"Around the time you came to New York."

"No way!"

"Yes way! You were just in denial. I kid you not, even the blind guy at the newspaper stand said, 'It's about time,' when I told him you two were getting married." They laughed.

Mac joined them as Stella finished her sentence. "Lindsay, I've worked with Danny for a long time. I hand-picked him to work on my team, so I know that he's a good worker. BUT…I've seen him change from an irresponsible, self-centered boy to a responsible, altruistic, caring man in the short time he's known you. You're a good worker, but I've seen you change from an aloof, totally-by-the-book person who didn't trust anyone to a person who values her friends and realizes that she can depend on others to help her out. You two are good for each other. I'm proud of both of you and I'm extremely happy for you."

"Thanks Mac. You're going to make me cry."

"Don't do that. I've had enough of Stella's tears." Stella smacked him on the arm.

"I can't help it if I'm sentimental, Mac. Not everyone can be as devoid of emotion as you are."

"I can show emotion." With that, he walked up to Stella and kissed her on the lips. He smiled as they parted and asked, "Is that enough emotion for you?" He turned and walked away, still smiling.

**----------------------- CSI:NY -----------------------**

**A/N:** Nope. No Payton. The song is "Only You" by The Commodores – post-Lionel Richie. Great song.


	9. The Newlyweds

I'm so sorry for the delay. Please read this chapter through. I promise there's a point to it. R & R, please!

**Chapter 9 – The Newlyweds**

Danny couldn't believe that Lindsay had actually married him. They came back from their honeymoon. Somehow, being one with her validated him. He would never be good enough for her, and he told her as much. She looked at him in disbelief and admitted that she didn't know what she had done to deserve him. They were both intent on pleasing each other.

**----------- CSI:NY ----------**

When their honeymoon over, it was time to go back home to New York. In Lindsay's mind, home was her apartment. In Danny's mind, home was his apartment. The cab driver at LaGuardia asked, "Where to?"

They answered at the same time, giving their respective addresses. They looked at each other and realized that this was one more thing that they hadn't talked about. _This should be easy to settle_, Danny thought. He gave the cab driver his address.

"I've been in my apartment for five years. I'm emotionally attached," he joked.

Lindsay wasn't amused. "I think we should stay in my apartment or get another one."

"Why? What's wrong with my apartment?" She could hear the defensiveness in his tone.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with your apartment. It's just…it's just that…there's been a lot of traffic in there."

"What does that mean? There hasn't been a lot of 'traffic' in there. What are you talking about?"

"You know that you've done your share of entertaining there. I'll feel as if I'm one in a long line of women going through there."

She could tell by the look on his face that he was shocked and hurt, but she could not back down. She simply could not see herself staying in Danny's bachelor pad, wondering how many women had been in the apartment, let alone in his bed, or who knows where else. His past wasn't her business, but she didn't want to live somewhere that would make her wonder about it.

When the cab pulled up to Danny's apartment Danny paid the driver and got out. He leaned back in to tell Lindsay that he needed to wash their clothes, pick up a few things, and then he would come over to her place. He got their luggage from the trunk and bounded up the front steps of his building. Lindsay was left trying to figure out what had just happened.

Lindsay gave the cab driver her address and allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts, all the while justifying why she could not live in Danny's apartment. She couldn't get around the fact that as reasonable as she thought her argument was, she was a newlywed who was going to an empty apartment.

Lindsay got out of the cab and eyed her apartment window. The lights were off and the thought of entering it alone was very unappealing. She thanked the cab driver for the ride, grateful that Danny had pre-paid her fare and had given him a tip for both of them.

It had been a long time since she had been in her apartment, but she could remember the emotions she had when she was leaving, the horror at having to face the murderer of her friends. That nightmare was over, but she was not feeling as relieved as she should about returning home.

**----------- CSI:NY ----------**

While Danny sorted through their clothes that needed washing, the flash of the gold band on his finger was a constant reminder that he should not be alone. He picked up his phone and just as he was about to dial out it began to vibrate. _Mac. Not tonight, please._

"Messer."

"Danny, I know that you just got back, but I need you at a scene tonight with Stella. Sorry."

Mac heard Danny sigh heavily and assumed it was because he had to leave his new wife. Mac relayed the address of the scene and Danny told him that he would be there in 40 minutes.

Danny called Lindsay to tell her that he would not be coming home that night since he had been called in to work.

Lindsay heard the home phone ring and looked at the caller ID display. _Danny._

"Hello."

"Lindsay, Mac just called me in to a scene so I won't be over tonight. I'll see you in the morning. Okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine. Be careful."

**----------- CSI:NY ----------**

Stella was crouched over the DB taking pictures when Danny arrived.

"Stell!"

"Danny! The newlywed. How's married life treating you?"

The one-second hesitation spoke volumes to Stella. "We're great. Tired, but great."

Stella looked at him, knowing that he was not as happy as he tried to lead her to believe.

"Is everything alright, Danny?"

"Yeah." His curt reply confirmed her suspicions. "So, who found the DB?"

Stella took his cue to drop the subject. Of course, she would have to bring this up later. "His business partner. He said he got a call from the security company that monitors their alarm system and he came over to investigate. He got here a few minutes before the cops and found him lying here in a pool of blood. The DB is Winston Beckett and the partner is Charlie Taylor."

Danny nodded as he examined the crime scenes for evidence while Stella questioned Charlie Taylor with a homicide detective from the night shift, Norris Chestwood.

When they were finished with the questioning, Norris said to Danny, laughing all the while, "I hear you got tagged and bagged, Danny! Who'd'a thought? The NYPD Casanova taken off the market." He laughed heartily as Danny tried to forge a smile.

He decided to try to change the subject by turning to Stella and asking, "What did the partner have to say? You like anybody for this?"

Stella replied, "The vic was going through a nasty divorce. He cheated on his wife and his mistress."

Danny winced. "He was asking for it."

"Yeah, he was."

"How was the business doing?"

"The business was in good shape, but we'll have to get Accounting Forensics to tell us for sure."

When they wrapped up the scene and the coroner took the body, Stella and Danny gathered their kits and headed to the department vehicle. Stella was driving and Danny didn't protest. He entered the SUV and let out a sigh. Stella looked at him and knew it was time for a talk.

"OK, Danny. What's going on with you and Lindsay?"

Danny didn't say anything; he just looked out the window.

"Things can't be that bad, you just returned from your honeymoon. I'm not trying to pry, but did _that_ go alright?"

"The honeymoon was perfect."

"And _after_ the honeymoon?"

He hesitated then answered, "We…Lindsay…We can't decide which apartment we should live in."

Stella looked at him as if he was crazy, then, unable to suppress it, she let out a hearty laugh. "_That's_ your problem?" She continued laughing until her eyes watered. It was a good thing she hadn't started driving yet or she would have lost control of the car.

Danny couldn't' believe Stella was taking this so lightly. "It's serious, Stell. Lindsay said she doesn't want to stay in my apartment because of the 'traffic' that's gone through there."

"Oh," Stella mouthed.

"First of all, some elements of my past are highly exaggerated. Second, my past is my past. I'm married to _her_ now. That should be the end of it."

Stella, though still slightly amused, saw the reason for his seriousness.

"Danny, I can tell you that the fact that she married you means that she loves you and your past isn't as big of a deal as she is making it out to be. I think what it boils down to is, what's more important: staying in your apartment or being with Lindsay? You ran after her to Montana and married her and now you're willing to not be with her because she doesn't want to live in your apartment? Is it worth it, Danny? Do you want to spend your nights in your apartment _alone_? Is that why you got married?"

The realization that he would be alone hit him like a ton of bricks

"No, Stell, it's not."

"You need to go to her, Danny. You're just going to have to let this one go. Believe me, it'll make things a lot easier and you just might like the way she thanks you for it." They both smiled.

**----------- CSI:NY ----------**

It was 9:00 AM and Lindsay hadn't gotten any sleep because her mind was spinning continuously. She had cried all night, drowning in her insecurities, and she was too drained to get out of bed. She wondered if Danny had called Mac and requested a case so that he wouldn't have to spend the night with her. He didn't sound too mad when he called, but she knew that their problem was far from being resolved. With tears running down her face, she wondered how she had managed to mess up her marriage so early on. She knew that this should not have been a big deal, but she couldn't deny the way she felt. She also knew that she would have to get over this and learn to compromise. Lindsay was sure that she would have to make bigger compromises in the future, so she might as well start now. Besides, she couldn't have any more nights like the previous one. She didn't get married just to be alone.

Danny's shift should have been over a long time ago and he should have been at her place by now. Maybe he had changed his mind. With red, puffy eyes, she got out of bed and packed a small duffel bag, since her luggage was at Danny's, or rather, _their_ apartment. She planned to be there when he got home from their shift.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and got dressed hurriedly. Just as she approached the front door, she heard the lock turn.


	10. Honey, I'm Home

**A/N:** I might have one more chapter in me. Let me know if you want to read about anything in particular.

_Where you lead_

_I will follow_

_Anywhere_

_-- Carole King_

**----------- CSI:NY ----------**

_**Chapter 10 – Honey, I'm Home**_

When the door opened, Danny and Lindsay looked at each other. Danny looked at Lindsay's red eyes and knew how she had spent her night. She had been as miserable as he was and had felt just as guilty.

Still standing in the doorway holding onto the knob, Danny noticed that she had a bag packed and his heart began to race. With a furrowed brow, he asked, "Where are you going?" His eyes darted between her face and her duffel bag.

"I…I was going to your, I mean our apartment. We might have to put some of my things in storage or sell it…" She was on the verge of crying again.

Danny shook his head. "No. We're going to stay here. I was wrong, Lindsay. If you don't feel comfortable living there, we'll live here. I made a big deal out of nothing." Danny closed the door behind him.

"Danny, I'll get over it. I guess I'm just being insecure."

"You shouldn't have to get over anything. You have a concern and I should not have dismissed it. You're not asking for much here. I didn't even consider your feelings."

"I didn't consider yours either. Danny, my home is wherever you are. Getting my way is certainly not worth spending my nights alone. You have no idea what was running through my mind while I waited for you to get here this morning. I thought you had changed your mind about coming back. I thought you had changed your mind about us." She put her hand up to his cheek. "We should talk about this some more before we decide what to do."

"Lindsay, we're staying here. And as far as why I'm so late, I went to the apartment this morning to wash the clothes since I didn't have time to last night, then I called around to see if I could find someone to sublet my apartment for the last few months of my lease. My cousin needed a place to stay, so he'll move in. I'm leaving my furniture for him, so we don't have to worry about putting anything in storage."

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lindsay."

They kissed each other, expressing all the love they had for each other. This led to them making love, minus the lust they had surrendered to for the past two weeks. They looked deeply in each other's eyes and were attentive to the other's needs. After the previous night, they had to reassure each other, and they did so for hours, making up for the hours they had spent apart. They finally drifted off to sleep, wrapped around each other, with their hands intertwined.

**----------- CSI:NY ----------**

The next day, the team was in Mac's office getting their assignments. Jennifer Angell, who was just back from a one-month out of town training program, skidded into the office out of breath. Everyone turned to greet her, laughing at her very ungraceful entrance.

She chuckled before speaking. "Hey, everybody. Sorry I'm late. I missed my connecting flight yesterday and had to fly in this morning. I just got here. Did I miss anything?"

Everyone grinned and looked at each other as if they were in on a joke. A very confused look shrouded her face, but Mac proceeded with the assignments, not explaining anything to her.

"Sheldon and Danny, there's a DB in Central Park. Flack will go with you." The three guys left the office, all the while arguing about who was going to drive. Danny winked at Lindsay before he made it through the doorway.

Mac continued, "Angell, you're with Bonasera and Messer. You're going to 75th and Park. Three DBs – gun shot wounds."

Angell looked confused. "Wait. Mac? Didn't take your Ginko Biloba today? You just sent Messer out." She was really confused when Lindsay's eyes met hers and she began to walk toward the door in her direction. Everyone started laughing – except Angell.

She turned to the woman who was approaching her. "Lindsay, what's going on?"

Lindsay and Stella moved toward the door, both holding back their laughter. Angell looked at them for a while, until suddenly her eyes flew wide open and a grin worked its way across her face.

"No way!" Her eyes volleyed between Stella's and Lindsay's eyes. "Get outta here! When did this happen? I go away for a month and… Get outta here!"

She moved swiftly to Lindsay, engulfing her in a hug. "Congratulations, Lindsay! When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago."

"What? How? Where?"

Stella interceded, "We'll catch you up on the way to the scene."


	11. Talk to Me, Dance With Me

This is my final chapter. I can't thank my reviewers enough for the encouragement to continue. You guys are AWESOME!!

Kaoli Water Goddess, I'm giving 'romance' a shot. Hope you're not disappointed!

Oh, and there is the obligatory NYPD gala thingy.

People, I'm BEGGING for constructive criticism. I know that my writing is not the best and I would love to improve. I can take it!

**-------------------CSI:NY-------------------**

**Chapter 11 – Talk to Me, Dance With Me**

_Stella has hijacked my story,_ Lindsay thought. _It's amazing how this story gets more grandiose every time she tells it._

"…then Danny flies to Montana, and I don't know how he made it, he was _absolutely_ _exhausted, _poor baby. But, if that was what it took to get the woman of his dreams, he was willing to do it. And the wedding – no, first I'll tell you about getting Danny's call. And we can't forget the sweet story behind the ring. Show her your ring, Lindsay."

Lindsay lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers so that Jennifer could look at the ring. "It's _beautiful._ I have to hear the story behind the ring."

They seemed to follow a script: Stella droned on and on, filling in the gaps with her imagination and Jennifer squealed loudly, saying, "I can't believe you and Danny got married! Oh, my goodness!"

The three women had talked and laughed on the way to the crime scene, while they were at the crime scene, during lunch on their way back to the lab, and Jennifer was still squealing the same line over and over again.

When Stella pulled into the parking garage, the women were in hysterics, tears in their eyes, unable to speak. They practically rolled out of the car. Every time Jennifer repeated her line expressing her incredulity, they all burst into laughter. Their conversation continued as they made their way back into the lab.

"Alright, ladies, I'm beginning to get a little insulted here. Is it that preposterous that Danny and I are married?"

Stella looked at Lindsay and tried to contain herself. "No, Lindsay. It's _about time_ you and Danny got married. I mean, honestly, how long have you two held a torch for each other?"

"I…I don't know."

"Okay, how long did _you_ have feelings for Danny before admitting them?" Lindsay's face seemed to say that she didn't want to answer the question. Stella firmly prodded, "Out with it, Lindsay,"

"I don't know, Stella," she whined. "I don't know when my utter dislike for him turned into…" Lindsay made a face while she struggled to find the words to describe how her feelings had changed for Danny since she met him. "…_like_, which turned into, I don't know, _confusion, _maybe? I can't tell you when these things happened. There are no definitive lines of demarcation in between. As I got to know him my feelings changed."

Jennifer had a dreamy look in her eyes. "It wasn't that complicated with Jake and me. We saw each other and we just knew, you know? I'm a firm believer in love at first sight. You can't make me believe that, looking back, you didn't love him when you first met him."

Lindsay readied her defense. "Jen, you weren't there on our first case together. You don't know how, how obnoxioushe was to me. And as if tormenting me at the crime scene wasn't enough, then he starts calling me 'Montana.'" She said the nickname with a surprisingly good Staten Island accent. "Sure I found him attractive – an attractive jackass!"

Stella chimed in, "Oh, please! As if that nickname bothers you."

Lindsay's pitch almost rose to a level that only dogs could hear, "Do you know how many times I tried to get him to stop calling me that? The more I told him how much I hated it, the more he seemed to revel in my misery."

"Of course, he did. You know how much Danny loves to watch you squirm. He always has. He only teased you because he liked you."

"I know that now, but _then_," she shook her head, "I did whatever I could to avoid him."

Jennifer had to re-enter the conversation, "That obviously didn't last for long. Whenever I saw you two in the lab, you would look at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking, and when you got caught, you would smile at each other. I'm not sure what they call that in Montana, but in New York, that's not how we _avoid_ someone."

Jennifer and Stella laughed, which made Lindsay blush and ready to move on to another subject.

"Are you two finished? Because I never got to ask, exactly what went down between Mac and Peyton while I was away, because that was _some kiss _he laid on you at my reception, _Stell."_ Lindsay placed extra emphasis on Stella's name.

Jennifer's eyes flew open and she inhaled sharply. "What did I miss? Is every CSI coupled now?"

Stella glared at Lindsay and silently begged her not to pursue this line of questioning.

Lindsay looked at her with mock confusion. "What's wrong, _Stell_, did I say something I shouldn't have?" She giggled while looking Stella in the eyes.

Stella proceeded to talk using a very stern voice and clenched teeth. "Mac and Peyton decided to go their separate ways, and to avoid an awkward situation, Peyton requested a transfer. Beyond that, I'm not at liberty to say."

The three women burst into laughter just as the elevator doors opened, revealing Danny and Flack just passing in the hall. The boisterous laughter caught their attention and Danny whispered to Flack, "This can't be good. Montana and Angell, I can handle, but with Stella…"

Flack said, "That's trouble. Let's see if we can split this up."

"I know how we can keep Stella from stirring up anything." They looked at each other and smirked.

"Hey, Montana," Danny called out. "You said you were going shopping for the gala, right??"

Lindsay's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "I forgot all about that."

Stella ears perked up when she heard the word 'shopping' and she went into 911 mode. "Don't worry about it. We can go to this boutique after work that has dresses that…that will have little Dannys and Montanas running around here in no time."

"Oh, my!"

**--------------CSI:NY---------------**

They swayed to the soft, slow music the band was playing. They were pressed against each other, her head on her husband's shoulder and, again, they were lost in their own world. As she tried to remember the name of the familiar tune, she thought back to the beginning of that evening.

"_Montana, you ready?"_

"_Almost."_

_Danny couldn't imagine what all the secrecy was behind the dresses the girls bought; she wouldn't let him see it until the 'grand reveal.' He also didn't know why they had to shop for hours for _one_ dress. You go in, you check your size, you try it on, and boom! you're ready to go. Thus the sexy specimen of a man he saw as he checked himself out in the mirror._

"_Montana, come on. You didn't take this long to get ready for our wedding. I'm dying out here!" he whined._

_From behind the door he heard Lindsay's impression of a WWE announcer, "Ladies and gentlemen, hailing from Bozeman, Montana, it's the lady who stole Danny Messer's heart – Lindsay 'Montana' Messer!"_

_With that, the bedroom door opened and out walked Lindsay with her hair up, wearing makeup fit for an evening out as well as a beautiful floor-length dress with a plunging neckline, a very strappy back, and a slit up the front of her dress exposing her left thigh. It hugged her in all the right places. Let's just say that Danny was very pleased. In fact, he was so pleased that he was, for once, speechless. His eyes bugged out and suddenly he knew that he wasn't the sexiest person in the room anymore._

_With one hand on her hip, she asked seductively, "Was it worth the wait?"_

_He nodded his head, trying to pretend he was cool, but his strained voice was a dead giveaway. "Yeah. Worth the wait." His index finger ran underneath the collar of his shirt so that he could breathe._

_Lindsay wasn't fooled. She laughed at him and, feigning concern, asked, "Are you okay, Danny?"_

_Still struggling to normalize his voice, he said, "Fine." His red face proved him to be a liar. A very bad liar. _

_She laughed at him again as he walked over to her. She put a hand out and said, "No, no, no. You're going to mess up my makeup."_

"_I promise, baby, I won't. Just one kiss."_

"_Danny," she begged._

"_Come on. I got all pretty just for you so that you could have some eye candy. Just one kiss. Please."_

_He approached her, leaned his head to the side and kissed her on the neck. Reluctantly, she pushed him away before he got carried away and left a bruise. She could tell from the look in his eyes that they were going to have a very short stay at the gala._

**--------------CSI:NY---------------**

Danny couldn't help himself – he had to lean over and kiss her neck every so often.

"_Danny_," she whispered. He knew that was his warning. He also knew that her resolve was weakening also.

"What? You expect me to be in control with you dressed like that, holding you this close?"

"If I have to control myself with you dressed like _that,_ then, yes, I expect you to have some self-control too."

"What you saying, you want me? 'Cause if that's what you're saying we can leave right now."

"Listen, Messer, I didn't spend hours looking for this dress to only wear it for an hour. A few more dances, then we can cut out of here."

In an attempt to keep his blood in his brain, he thought over their arrival at the gala.

_Danny decided to lay down the rules for the night as they walked toward the building._

"_Just remember, you have a husband. You dance with me tonight."_

"_And if Mac asks me to dance?"_

"_Tell him 'thanks, but no thanks,'" he replied seriously._

_Lindsay rolled her eyes at him and chuckled. _Yeah right.

_As they approached the steps of the building, they were too into each other to notice anyone around them, but everyone else seemed to notice them. Heads turned as they descended up the stairs. That's when the not-so-quiet comments began. _

"_I heard she's pregnant and he had to marry her."_

"_Yeah, I heard they had a real shotgun wedding. Her father made them do it."_

"_Nah, I doubt that. If anything, she tricked him into marrying her. He's not the marrying kind, you know."_

"_Either way, they make a beautiful couple."_

"_They do. Too bad there are so many gossipers around here. People can't mind their own business."_

_Danny smirked and looked at his wife. "Heard that, Montana? You tricked me into marrying you."_

_She laughed and said, "I rather liked the immaculate conception theory. If only they knew."_

_They entered the foyer, and proceeded further into the ballroom. Their eyes scanned the room for their team. Unfortunately, they had been banished to the back of the room because of Danny's and Flack's drunken tirade and near-brawl the year before, so they had quite a way to walk. As they approached the table, Stella caught sight of them and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. _

"_You two look spectacular!"_

_With that pronouncement, all eyes at that table were on them. Lindsay blushed and leaned her head on Danny's shoulder._

"_Hi, guys," she said as she beamed at their friends, and they all exchanged greetings._

_Hawkes tried to get a rise out of Danny. "Lindsay, I have to say that you look stunning."_

_Danny said, "Hawkes, eyes off my wife. Where's your date?"_

"_Man, I'm just complimenting Lindsay. Do you mind? And for the record, my date is in the ladies' room."_

_Flack, being Danny's best friend, wanted to keep it going. "Yeah, Lindsay. I can't take my eyes off of you. I would love to have a dance – or two – with you tonight."_

_Before Lindsay could respond to him, Danny glared at him and said in a low, warning voice, "Don't start, Don. Where's _your_ date?"_

"_In the ladies' room."_

"_I guess looking at you made her stomach turn, eh?"_

_Flack got a little louder and said, "What are you saying, Messer?"_

"_You know what I'm saying…"_

_Stella said quietly, but sternly, "BOYS! We are NOT having a repeat of last year, or next year we're going to be in the parking lot. Now cut it out!"_

_As Danny and Flack started laughing, Mac shook his head and hoped that none of them decided to imbibe too much or the situation would definitely get out of control. Meanwhile, he at least knew how to shut Danny up._

_He stood up and reached out his hand. "Care to dance, Lindsay?"_

"_Why, yes, Mac, I would!"_

_Danny looked at her disbelievingly. "What happened to 'thanks, but no thanks'?"_

**--------------CSI:NY---------------**

"What are you thinking about, Danny?"

Danny looked Lindsay in the eyes then dipped his head to give her a passionate kiss. "How to talk you into sneaking out of here with me."

Lindsay could feel that Danny was beginning to physically lose control, which led to her being about to lose control. She was suddenly quite receptive to his plan.

"Let's get out of here."

**--------------CSI:NY---------------**

Surprisingly, they made it home in one piece, seeing that Danny couldn't keep his eyes or his hands off of Lindsay. The ride up the elevator was a tortuous one, especially since Mr. Hampton from down the hall was on there with them. They nodded to acknowledge each other's presence and rode in silence. When the doors opened they made their way to the apartment and Danny unlocked the door, moving aside to allow Lindsay to enter first. After he closed and locked the door, he turned around and saw Lindsay looking at him longingly. He paused to take in the beauty that was before him, knowing that she was doing the same. Obviously, he took too long, because she began walking toward him to get their private party started.

She leaned up and kissed his jawline, working her way over to his mouth. Sufficiently ignited, his mouth engulfed hers and the firestorm began. She began working his jacket off of him while he unzipped her dress, happy that the zipper lay across her butt. She took his bow tie loose and unbuttoned his shirt, silently cursing every button. Her dress was on the floor by now, closely followed by his t-shirt. Lindsay kissed his chest while holding firmly onto his strong arms. She tried to lead him into the bedroom but he wouldn't let her, indicated by him gripping her arm and shaking his head. She quickly got her shoes, pantyhose, and panties off. Danny put his arms around her waist and closed in for a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Lindsay worked on getting his pants off of him while he kicked his shoes off, but only managed to unbutton and unzip them before he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned and backed her into the door and their passionate night continued into morning, ending in the bedroom.

**--------------CSI:NY---------------**

Morning found them draped across one another, tangled up in the sheets. As the light streamed through the gap between the wall and the shades, Danny reluctantly opened his eyes and just as quickly he shut them again. He pulled Lindsay into an embrace and thought about how his life had changed in the past two weeks. He thought about all that he had gained: a wife, a future, real happiness.

All of that from one trip west.

**--------------CSI:NY---------------**

**A/N 1:** Stella's storytelling antics are based on my daddy's. His stories get longer and more elaborate with each re-telling.

**A/N 2:** This story was extremely fluffy, wasn't it? I'm going to try to write some angst next time and I can't wait to get started. I didn't want to start that one before finishing this one because I hate it when stories are abandoned. And it's always the good ones, too.

**A/N 3: ** I hope Lindsay's dress didn't come off too, ummm, slutty. It wasn't meant to be. I hope my description did the dress I tried to describe from an online picture justice.


End file.
